Samsara (VIOLET)
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Hidup ini segala-galanya tentang reinkarnasi dan takdir kejamnya yang abadi. ・ [Bhagavad Gita 2.27. VIOLET; Ritsu berhasil meretas file yang lebih lengkap dari isi buku-buku sejarah.] ・ [Asa(sr)Iso]
**Samsara**

 **Warning:** Modified Canon. Death Chara. _Boy x Boy_. OOC.

 **A/N** : Oneshot bersambung (?) terdiri dari 7 keping cerita berurutan yang mengusung tema reinkarnasi. Semua kisah diambil dari sejarah asli kemudian diotak-atik secara brutal. Tidak ada maksud mencemari nama tokoh dengan menggeser setting dan fakta, semua hanya demi kepentingan plot semata. Btw, author note bisa diintip di chapter ending.

 **A** sano **G** akuhou X **I** sogai **Y** uuma

.  
by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

.

.

.

 **VIOLET**

* * *

 **Swedia** , **1790.**

.

Aku Bahagia.

Meski hanya di bagianku sedikit saja, Aku bahagia.

Sudah hampir dua dekade lalu kami bersua pertama dan perasaan ini tetaplah sama. Tidak bergerak. Apalagi berganti. Aku terus saja mencintainya. Bukankah ini luar biasa?

Aku tahu, menjadi putusan keliru untuk mengejarnya tanpa henti di kehidupan kali ini dengan kedudukannya yang setara para dewi Yunani. Tapi sejak dulu memang selalu begini. Sudah terlampau sulit menyatukan perbedaan kami yang setajam belati. Jika kasta sebegitu ingin mempermainkan ketulusan hati, kuharap raganya lahir dalam keluarga kurang mampu—laksana ramalan gadis Gipsi yang gosipnya mampu menebak kehidupan selanjutnya—yang entah kapan.

Kumohon. Jangan menghakimiku saat membaca surat ini, aku tidak gila. Dan aku juga serius perihal kehidupan sebelumnya.

Baiklah. Baiklah. Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan, adik kecilku yang manis. Lagipula mana mungkin kau mengerti penderitaan Raja Alexander yang sangat mencintai Cassandra, selir utama sang penguasa yang juga sesama pria. Meskipun kali ini sisi tragisnya tidak jauh berbeda. Aku pangeran Swedia dan dia Ratu perancis ternama yang sudah berkeluarga. Sungguh, takdir selalu bisa mempermainkan dua hati berbeda.

Tapi sekali lagi, aku bahagia.

Meski hanya beberapa kali diundang ke Versailles, ada saat-saat luar biasa berhasil kulalui bersamanya. Berbagai malam panjang yang tak perlu kubagi detilnya. Jika bukan karena statusnya, dianggap sebagai perusak rumah rumah tangga atau pemerkosa istri orang pun aku tak peduli. Tapi bagaiman dengan pendapat rakyat Perancis sendiri? Apa tanggapan publik jika dia memilih untuk egois meskipun hanya sekali?

Ah,

Tapi nyatanya aku bukanlah orang yang peduli. Rakyatnya pun sudah mengkhianatinya sedemikian rupa. Saat kau membaca surat ini, keluarga Raja sedang terkurung dalam, Tuileries. Beruntung, aku masih mendapatkan akses berkunjung untuk melihat keadaan mereka yang mentalnya jauh dari baik-baik saja. Aku juga masih ingat jalur-jalur rahasia terbaik untuk membawa mereka setidak menikmati keindahan dahlia ungu Swedia.

Ya, benar.

Sesuai dugaanmu, aku sedang memikirkan hal luar biasa.

Kumohon jangan hentikan aku dan bersikaplah seperti biasa. Berpura-puralah seperti saat aku melindungimu ketika kau memecahkan guci tua di rumah keluarga ibu. Aku tidak ingin kau terlibat masalah apapun. Dan satu hal lagi, jangan pernah membenci Perancis atas apa yang terjadi setelah semuanya. Semua menjadi murni kesalahanku dan ketidakmampuanku. Untuk selanjutnya, aku akan berusaha mendapatkan yang kumau meski dengan cara memaksa.

Maka, doakan usaha kakakmu yang egois ini.

Meski perbuatanku mungkin akan mempermalukan nama keluarga kita. Usah ragu untuk mendepakku dari keluarga. menghapus setiap kenangan dan nama. Tidak usah lagi keberadaanku ditanggapi. Akan tetapi lanjutkan hidupmu dengan cerita—bahwa cinta itu buta seperti apa yang diutarakan pada kisah pedagang Chaucer, terselip kekeliruan di dalamnya seperti saat Adam memberikan buah apel terlarang untuk Hawa.

Jika masih bernyawa, tunggulah cerita lain di suratku berikutnya. Cerita tentang pria bodoh yang terus berjuang mengejar cinta yang dirasa sejatinya, dan berharap suatu saat akan mendapat akhir yang bahagia.

Tertanda,

HAvF

 _PS_ : semoga kita masih ditakdirkan menjadi saudara di kehidupan selanjutnya.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sophie? Dari pagi diam terus di kamar... apa kau sakit?"

Papirus dirobek menjadi puluhan partikel dalam hitungan detik sejak pintu kayu diketuk. Jawaban gugup diberikan dalam usahanya mencuri waktu. Kemudian remahnya disimpan di dalam lemari bersolek, akan dibakar kemudian hingga menyerupai abu.

Sudah jam makan malam. Apa boleh buat.

Setelah perut terisi kenyang, kisah yang diberikan saudaranya akan ditulis ulang dengan ujung bulu bertinta. Kalau perlu ditambah bumbu kebaikan sini dan sana. Gadis itu tersenyum mewah dalam bisik, memanjatkan sebuah doa.

"Kakak. Semoga berbahagia."

* * *

.

「 _My beyond ideas of wrongdoing and rightdoing is simple as plucking VIOLET petals_. 」

.

* * *

 **Tokyo, 2015.**

Di sebuah ruangan sempit, di depan meja makan yang merangkap ruang belajar mereka berdua masih saja diam di sana. Sudah hampir dua jam lamanya tanpa lelah bercengkerama.

Si rambut hitam berantena terus memandang ponsel yang disangga pada beberapa tumpukan buku. Bukan dudukan semestinya karena memang tidak punya. Sekali-kali antena itu berayun saat mendengar lawan bicara mengutarakan sekilas ide untuk bahan presentasi pelajaran sejarah besok. Sekali kemudian tangannya mencatat pada buku yang hurufnya ditulis begitu padat sebagai bentuk penghematan kertas.

Lagipula teman interaksinya sungguhan bercokol di dalam ponsel, dalam arti sebenar-benarnya di luar _video call_.

"Harus kutambah lagi datanya, Isogai?"

"Cukup dulu. Terima kasih, Ritsu."

"Maaf ya, karena dipasang denganmu, kau jadi... ehm, kesulitan..." merah jambu menunduk gugup, memasang tampang bersalah. Tidak ada maksud sama sekali untuk mengejek, meskipun kenyataannya sang ketua kelas tidak memiliki perangkat selular yang rajin tersambung dengan internet.

"Soal _handphone_ Maehara ini? Tidak masalah kok. Dia sendiri bilang aku boleh pinjam karena pacarnya sedang sibuk dan tidak akan ada kontak selama dua hari kedepan."

"Tapi aku senang berpasangan denganmu. Kau paling semangat di pelajaran sejarah."

"Bukan berarti suka," ada kaget dari gadis artileri mendengar pengakuan tersebut, "Aku hanya merasa, seperti pernah menjalani kehidupan yang ada di buku-buku. Tidak semua. Tapi ada perasaan aneh sekilas mampir kalau mendengarnya."

"Termasuk Revolusi Perancis?"

"Termasuk Alexander the Great."

"Termasuk Bride of Century? Kondisimu mirip sekali dengan Na Doo Rim. Kalau boleh kusarankan, Kataoka atau Maehara bisa berperan menjadi Choi Kang Joo."

Isogai yang tengah menjejal buku-buku pelajaran ke dalam tas mendadak bingung. Pusat alisnya sibuk bertaut. Namun Rasa penasarannya segera padam melihat wajah gadis virtual itu terbakar hebat sambil meminta maaf beruntun, katanya Rio dan Kayano akhir-akhir ini sering menyarankan judul-judul drama Korea ala Cinderella.

(Sampai akhirnya Ritsu sepakat kalau Isogai paling cocok disandingkan dalam drama Poor Prince.)

"Boleh aku dibiarkan begini sebentar lagi? Aku akan berhenti sendiri kalau baterainya sudah habis. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengambil pasokan listrik rumahmu."

Tidak bisa menampik. Sang tuan rumah sudah sangat mengantuk. Ibu dan kedua adiknya juga sudah tidur lelap, karenanya sedari tadi ia bercakap-cakap dalam bisik sembari memakai _headphone_ supaya suara Ritsu teredam sempurna.

"Kau juga istirahatlah, Ritsu. Besok kita akan lakukan yang terbaik."

"Astaga, Isogai. Jangan samakan aku dengan manusia sungguhan yang memang butuh istirahat."

Bertukar tawa sejenak, Isogai akhirnya pamit untuk menggelar futon dan usahanya mencari alam mimpi.

Ritsu, sementara itu, masih ingin mengoleksi data lebih banyak demi nilai presentasi yang sempurna di hari selanjutnya. Tentunya demi Isogai juga. Sumber terlengkap saat ini masih didapatinya dari salah satu laptop yang masih terhubung dengan internet di gedung utama Kunugigaoka.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 ** _Back:_** ** _ **GREEN** (_** **2016･03･14)**

 ** _Next_ : ORANGE (2016･03･29)**


End file.
